Hetalia: The New World (HetaNyo Selfcest)
by ObsidianInTheSnow
Summary: After centuries of peace, the third World War had taken place, leaving the whole world at the reaper's fingertips and the nations at the verge of extinction. So they chose to start over at a new world. The dimension they have all entered seemed to be exactly like their earth just before the chaotic mistake they have done. Except for one thing: this world is being ruled by... Girls?
1. Prologue: World War III

World War III.

It should never have happened.

After all these times,

All these plans for world peace.

The Paris Peace Conference,

The League of Nations,

The United Nations.

But what happened?

The once powerful countries now dropping low,

As their need of revival goes stronger and stronger.

Land possessions and persistence of leadership.

Allies then turned into enemies.

And those who once lost battles, not wanting to lose again.

So the Third World War took place.

With all forces taking advantage of the modern technology.

Like state-of-the-art German and Swiss-made weaponry,

Japanese prototype soldiers,

Laser canons,

Level 5 U-boats,

And corrupted American freedom.

But no use of Italian white flags.

After four years of chaos,

Alas,

None of the forces won.

Although it may have been better that way.

But it was worse than the Great Depression,

Then a plague worse than the Black Death,

Many lives were taken,

Many others will be lost,

Would there still be hope for the world?

Would there still be hope for the Counties?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Ciao~_**

 ** _Are you guys surprised~?_**

 ** _For the readers who have never been familiar with the screenname "ObsidianInTheSnow" nor the penname "K8",_**

 ** _Then welcome!_**

 ** _And if you're one of my Gakuen Hetalia readers—_**

 ** _Okay, okay, if you're thinking:_**

 ** _"HOW DARE YOU PUBLISH ANOTHER STORY WHEN YOU PROMISED TO FINISH GAKUEN FIRST?!"_**

 ** _Well, yeah..._**

 ** _But hear me out!_**

 ** _Remember my excuse as to why Campus Romance chap 18 got delayed?_**

"Also, The reason why I had this chap delayed is because I have been brainstorming a DIFFERENT HETANYO SELFCEST SERIES AND I CAN'T really make it happen until I finish this."

 ** _Ignore the "until I finish this" part._**

 ** _What I'm trying to say is that I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW._**

 ** _And actually,_**

 ** _This story's idea came to me earlier than Gakuen._**

 ** _And IF that story never overlapped with this one, then maybe I would have started this sooner._**

 ** _So I hope you understand._**

 ** _And for those who have no idea about Gakuen Hetalia: Campus Romance,_**

 ** _Then I am inviting you guys to read it while you're waiting for updates in this story._**

 ** _Since it's waaay ahead of this one._**

 ** _Like, 20 chapters ahead._**

 ** _Anyways highways,_**

 ** _I'm looking forward to this story as much as I was for my first fanfic._**

 ** _And I hope you guys do too!_**

 ** _So that's all for now!_**

 ** _Ittekimasu~_**

 ** _—K8_**


	2. 1: Last Hope

_**World Conference, United States of America**_

 _ **Year: 3002**_

The once grand conference hall of the United Nations was now just another huge, dusty, burnt, run down building destroyed by the countries that had used it. The countries who participated in the war.

But now, it will be used again, although the meeting will not be the same as the past ones.

The enormous oblong conference table was just as filthy as the rest of the room. Many rubbles and remains of the war coated the top, but nonetheless, all countries sat there for the first world meeting since the World War.

Arthur Kirkland, or more commonly known as the country of England, stood at the very front.

"Alright," he began, "Everyone, thank you all for coming here. It is no doubt that the war had impacted all of us greatly. And with that case, I assume that that is why you have all agreed to come here. Although this particular venue isn't really the most appropriate—"

Alfred F. Jones, or America, groaned loudly, "Can we skip this, please?"

Arthur glared at the United States, "Alright, fine."

He cleared his throat and bent down to grab his antique spell book that seemed to have seen better days.

"So we are all probably aware that our world has barely enough for everyone to survive. And it is obvious that all of us nations are growing weaker and weaker everyday. And with our Earth's current condition—our home... Well..."

"So..." Alfred began, "you're saying we should—"

"—Leave this place?" Francis Bonnefoy, or France, intervened, standing up, "Eyebrows, do you really think that that is the only option? Because I refuse."

"I agree, da." Ivan Braginski, the country of Russia, said. "I mean, we can still wait a little longer until every single mortal dies and all of us are the only ones left."

Most countries looked at the Russian as if he was insane.

"I know this is going to be difficult," England noted, "but unless we all wanted to watch our own world die with us, this is our only hope for life."

Kiku Honda, or Japan, raised his hand up.

"Yes, Japan," England called, "do you have a question?"

The Japanese country nodded, "If we do consider, Igirisu-san, Then where are we going?"

"Can we go to a dimension where the only food is hamburger and shake and all the girls are hot bombshells?" America asked eagerly.

"No." England answered with a would-you-stop-being-an-idiot glare towards the American.

"I have found a spell in this—" he patted on the worn-down book of sorcery, "—years before the war, about a portal to a parallel world.

"During the war—before everything was destroyed—I assembled the ingredients and materials, in case we needed it, which we do now."

He then pulled out a large oval mirror which glass seemed to be tinted with a luminous blue glow. He placed it carefully on the table.

"This mirror represents the portal, though we will not necessarily go into this. You can see that the spell had activated the portal, but there is still something yet to add to fully open it: our blood."

"What?" All countries asked in confusion.

"Yes." England nodded, "we need a drop of blood coming from those who choose to do this. Because if you enter the portal without doing so, then you will get lost in limbo. Forever."

From the European countries, one hand was raised. It was the northern region of the Italian republic.

"Italy," England called out, "you have a question?"

"Ve," Feliciano Vargas nodded, "doesn't this seem scary?"

"Yes, I know." England nodded, "but unless you choose to be with this world till the end, this is the only way to survive. And maybe..." He looked at his feet, "start over."

The whole conference fell silent for a moment.

"So!" America then interrupted the silence and stood up, "I'm in!"

"Okay." England nodded, "Anyone else? Now is your time to decide: live on in another world, or stay with this one till the end."

"I will not be leaving my home."

All eyes turned to Vash Zwingli, the Country of Switzerland.

The Swiss country stood up and continued, "I was born in this Earth, I grew up, fought, suffered, lost and won, and created a family here. Therefore I will stay here until my land cannot stand any longer. Because this is my home."

He glared at the countries in the front before continuing, "Our home."

Lili Zwingli, or Liechtenstein, stood up with her big brother, "And I'm staying with big brother. I'm sorry, everyone, but I won't be leaving."

"It's okay." Arthur assured, "we understand."

"Pfft! You guys are so unawesome!" Gilbert Beilschmidt, or more commonly known as the Kingdom of Prussia, scoffed, "I mean come on! Are you guys really gonna miss an opportunity to have a new country to rule—"

He did not get the chance to finish as a frying pan flew to his face and knocked him down.

Elisabeth Heidervary, more commonly known as Hungery, stood from where the pan had flown, glaring at the Albino Prussian. "If we go with you, feast on a new land to rule, happy and healthy, but abandon our home and our people to suffer, then no, thank you. I myself would rather die with the people in my mother land than leave them in deathly misery."

She then turned to the Former Allied Forces at the front and continued, "You boys should know better than to just simply jump into dimensions when you know there are people who are still hoping that you would find a way to save them!"

"Hungary," England sighed her name, "I'm sorry but, there is no more hope for humanity right now. They are almost at the brink of extinction, new life cannot be created anymore because of the virus and ratiation. Food and crops are impossible to plant in the current environment. We are dying."

It was true. They were dying. Because of the nuclear bomb that Russia dropped in Washington and Beijing, the two countries were now barely livable because of the radiaton, which soon affected Europe, Africa, and Asia, then slowly, Australia.

Even the chemical waste spent for the Japanese prototype soldiers and level 5 U-boats left most citizens of Kyoto getting fatal sickness. Even the radioactive leftovers of the machines infected the people of Hokkaido and Saitama. And eventually, the radiation reached the smaller countries at the south, such as Vietnam, Indonesia, and the Philippines.

"It still won't change the fact that we are never leaving this world." Switzerland spoke again, walking to the exit that is only just an open doorway, for the double doors had been already blown off of its hinges almost a year ago.

He stood by it and turned back to the countries. "If anyone else aside from my sister, Miss Hungary, and I, choose to stay, then leave with us, we are no longer needed in this meeting."

That is when country by country began walking out of the hall silently and slowly.

Russia noticed the Baltic Trio stand up, and asked, "You guys are going with them?"

The three countries froze and anxiously turned to the Russian.

"Uh, ye—yes. We are... M—Mister Russia." Estonia answered nervously.

"I—is it okay if w—we leave?" Lithuania stuttered.

The Russian country stared at them with a menacing aura around him, "Okay!" He said, smiling warmly at them as if there were no malice whatsoever.

"Germany," Italy called to his ally once he noticed him stand up. "Where are you going?"

Ludwig Beilschmidt, or the country of Germany, turned to the Italian and answered, "I'm staying."

"Ve?!" Italy exclaimed and ran up to the German, "But Germany! Don't you wanna start over in managing your country? Didn't you say you wanted to correct your mistakes ever since World War one—"

"Ja, I know." Germany answered as he looks down, "but I know it's best to stay with my people after all I've made them go through. It's best for the leader to stay with his men till the end."

Germany then turned around and began to walk away, but Italy made him halt once again.

"I think they want you to start over." He said, making the German look over his shoulder.

Italy continued, "I think your men would want you to make things right where you are able to do so, ve."

Germany looked down as to think about it.

"After all, that is what a leader should do."

"Plus, you can drink as much beer as you want again!" Prussia interjected, "C'mon, West, don't be a killjoy like those people." He pointed towards the empty doorway.

Germany sighed and lifted his head, "Alright, I'll go." He walked back to the center of the conference, "but this is not for the beer, but for what Italy said."

"Pfft, sure." Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Bene~" Italy exclaimed, then turning to his Japanese ally, "Nihon, you're coming with us, si?"

"H—hai." Japan answered, "Because of the radiation from the prototype factories killing everyone, I believe that they despise me now. I think it's best I also correct my mistakes in a place where I can do it."

"That's the spirit!" Italy smiled.

"So we're the only ones left." England said, counting the remaining countries—the main nations which participated in the war except Switzerland: Japan, Germany and Prussia, Italy and Romano, Spain, China, Russia, France, America, and himself.

"So it's the eight of us once again." America said.

"There's eleven of us in here, you idiota!" Romano corrected.

"Ve~" Italy exclaimed excitedly, "Fratello, you're coming too!"

He the turned to his brother and said, "Just because I'm coming with you doesn't mean that I want to be with you, okay?! This place is already shit since the beginning of time and I've wanted to leave ever since."

"And since Romano is going, then I'm going too!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Spain, said, slinging a hand in the Southern Italian. "Plus, both of my two amigos are going, so why wouldn't I?"

"A—actually," a voice from nowhere spoke, "there's twelve of us here."

They all turned towards the source of the voice and found the Canadian country, still holding his pet polar bear.

"Bro!" America exclaimed and tackled his brother, "So glad you can come with us!"

"Yes, well..." Matthew Williams, or better known as Canada, began softly. "When my place ran out of food, everyone found ways to sneak into American ships before they get back to your place. The few of those who stayed behind suffered from starvation because we ran out of maple syrup, and we can't really—"

"So," England spoke, completely ignoring the Canadian altogether, "like I said earlier, the portal is activated, but we still need to open it fully."

He then pulled out a dagger from his pocket, the stainless surface reflecting the light in the room, as well as the steady blue glow of the enchanted mirror.

"You only have to cut your finger, just a drop is enough," he explained, "you have to make sure that you are the only person close to the mirror while you do this. Because if somebody else is in a five-feet breadth from the mirror..." His green eyes suddenly darkened, "he may never be seen in any world again."

"This... Sounds dangerous, aru." China commented anxiously.

"I know." England sighed, "but if we do this correctly, we won't be lost in any limbo for eternity."

He stepped up towards the mirror, "I will go first, so you can see what you will do. And this must—I repeat, must be done one country at a time—"

"Hold up!"

America marched up to the Englishman and snatched the dagger from his hand.

"What the—what do you think you are doing?!" England fumed, glaring at the American.

"Well, Iggy," said America, "in movies, when a team has to enter a building or the enemy's lair, or a portal in our case, the leader, which is the hero, which is me, will always go first." He explained in confidence as he takes off the glove on his left hand.

England rolled his eyes, "Alright. I'm not even going to argue with you anymore."

"Wait, what?" America tilted his head in confusion, "so we're not gonna get into an hour-long debate that'll end up with me winning and you grumbling curses at me at the corner?"

"Not anymore." He replied, walking over to a side.

"Well okay then!" America then made a clean cut on his finger. He hovered his hand over to the mirror and squeezed a drop.

"Drop the dagger as soon as you cut yourself," England instructed, "you're not the only one using that."

Everyone in the room watched the blood fall onto the glass surface. It lit up upon contact, the light became brighter and bigger, until the light Became blinding, drowning the room with the luminous blue for a moment, then slowly dying out, leaving one less country in the room. With no stain of red on the mirror.

"He's... Gone." France muttered.

"Well of course he is." England said, walking up to the dagger and picking it up, "the portal has a sort of timer that stays open on the other side of the dimension that the previous person entered. But if you do this one minute and thirteen seconds after the last one, you might be brought into a whole nother world. So you better be quick."

And with that, he proceeded to cut his own finger, and after his blood was dropped, the light once again bursted, lingering for a few seconds, and fading down along with the English country.

One by one, the rest followed. They cut their fingers, let their blood drop onto the glass, and get engulfed by its light.

None of them have any idea where they will end up,

Nor do they know what the world they have entered has in store for them.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 __ ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _First chapter is done!_**

 ** _Let's party~!_**

 ** _Okay, okay, calm down._**

 ** _I know it's been 84 years since I published the prologue._**

 ** _But I've been out of motivation lately._**

 ** _So I rewatched Hetalia for the fourth time so I'd feel more committed._**

 ** _And here I am!_**

 ** _Okay, since I still have to work on my other story, I cannot guarantee a sooner update._**

 ** _Forgive me._**

 ** _Without further ado, I hope you enjoyed this chap, let me know by filling in the orange in that star, and writing something._**

 ** _Maybe even share this with your favorite Hetalian friend!_**

 ** _Again, thank you!_**

 ** _And I'll see you guys by the update~_**

 ** _Ja matane~_**

 ** _—K8_**


	3. 2: Tied Up By Girls

England groaned as his conscience awoke. What happened?

His mind recalled the previous episode: the world conference, the choice of leaving, the portal.

Of course! The portal.

He wanted to lift his hand to rub the sleepiness away from his face, but he cannot do so.

What?

Something was restraining his hand—both of them.

The English country flickered his eyes open, and was greeted by darkness.

But once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his vision found a faceless hooded head inches away from his face.

"Holy mother of pumpernickel!" He screamed, his legs flying up in front as he falls back onto the chair.

"Ugh, England," a familiar voice with an American accent groaned next to him. "Quiet down, people are trying to sleep—Holy Hamburgers What the—!"

Soon, the rest of the party woke up. That is when they all realized that they were all bound to a chair.

"They're awake."

The boys looked up from where they heard the voice, which might have came from one of the cloaked figures of the dark.

"Wh—where are we?!" France asked, terrified.

"What's happening, aru?" China cried, looking frantically around the dark room.

"Wow, this is pretty fun, da~" Russia stated, leaning back on the chair with a carefree smile.

"Waaa!" Italy wailed, "please don't hurt us! Please don't hurt us! We're not gonna fight you! We promise—"

"Italy, calm down, desu." Japan whispered to his Italian ally.

"Who are you and where did you take us?!" Germany demanded, glaring at the cloaked figures—which he counted five—within the darkness.

"Silence!"

The countries looked up to one of the dark figures that stood nearest to them, whose voice they realized was rather high-pitched, making them assume its feminine gender, and with the accent: an American girl perhaps.

"Wait, you're a girl?" America asked the cloaked person, squinting his eyes to have a glimpse under the hood.

"Well yeah," the girl answered, propping her hands on her hips, "What? You're expecting us to actually be guys because you think girls aren't able to—"

"America." Another feminine voice with a hint of a British accent from the other four cloaked people hissed.

The unknown female in front—which the countries assumed to be the leader, turned to the voice, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

America leaned over to England and whispered, "Didn't that one at the back just call my name?"

"Yeah," the English nation nodded confusedly, "I thought so too."

"Do you people know why you are in this place?" The leader asked.

"Well, since you probably didn't hear my friends asking where we are, then no. No we don't." England answered sarcastically, emphasizing the word friends for a double-sarcasm effect.

"Well then did you know that you people were in the meeting hall, passed out?"

"What?" England sat up straight, "What meeting hall?"

"You mean the place where we hold our world meetings?" France asked with a raise of his blond brow that he so meticulously pluck neatly to annoy the English country.

"Aha!" The American-accented girl exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the boys. "So you people do know!"

"Good job, Frog Prince." England grumbled with a side-glare towards the Frenchman.

"So speak!" She commanded, "what were you all doing in our conference? How did you get here when the only people allowed to enter there are our bosses and us? And most of all: who are you people?"

"What do you mean, your conference?" America threw back, leaning over as far as he can on the chair, "what do you mean only you and your bosses?"

"You're not the one who's supposed to be asking questions, intruder!" She hissed, "I am the heroine here, and when I command, you do as I say! Unless you're the villain and you want to fight me—"

"Villain?!" America exclaimed, sitting up straight and glaring at the cloaked girl, "I am America, unless you haven't noticed, you uncultured swine—"

"America!" England hissed. "Such ungentlemanly behaviour! Even when these ladies have abducted us, they still have to be respected. It's gentlemen's code."

"Precisely."

One of the four other figures, who had called the leader earlier, stepped up. "I must say, good sir, you have made me proud that I still have men who remembers their creed as a gentleman." She stated in a strong British accent. "May I know your name?"

"Why do you want to know the names of these people?!" The first girl stomped her foot at the other childishly, pointing directly at England's nose, "England, you should know better that us good guys don't make friends with the bad guys!"

"Bad guys?! Us?!" America growled, "Last time I know, heroes aren't the ones abducting and tying up innocent peaople!"

"Innocent?!" The first girl with the American accent whirled her head back towards the country, leaning her concealed face over to his, "How do you call people who sneak into places where they shouldn't be innocent?!"

"Boys, ladies, please." France interrupted, leaning towards America and the girl's direction, "This situation we are in are getting us nowhere. How about you untie us, and we can converse this topic freely in a much more pleasant venue, non?"

"Exactly."

Another one spoke up, and now having the same accent as the French nation. "I agree with this man. America, chére, this little interrogation play is ridiculous! Especially this unfashionable cloaks. It's so heavy and hot." She complained, proceeding to hold the hood to take it off.

"France!"

"Oui?" France replied with a smile, but it soon faded into confusion when the girl who called went over to the third person instead of him.

The American girl stopped the French-accented one from her action, "don't show your face! These people might be spies or double-agents! If they knew who we are—"

"Well then calling us by our names seems to be a bad idea, now, huh, America?" The British one said.

"Hold on just a minute, now." England interrupted, "I've been wanting to ask this for a while now. Are you girls addressing each other with our names?"

"What are you talking about?" The British one turned back towards England. "Your names?"

"Ugh, way to blow our disguise, England." The American faced the other in such a way that she may be glaring from under the hood.

"There, again!" England said, "You called her England, and they call you America—"

"Yeah!" America interjected, "even though I'm America! The hero! It's me!"

The leader halted, facing the American silently for a moment, before his words sank into her mind, "Wait, what the hell are you—"

"Excuse me?"

The nations and girls simultaneously looked over to the fourth figure.

"I was wondering when we can get to, um, encourage the answers from these boys as to why they're here in the first place?" The girl, who they noticed to be the tallest of them all, asked in a suspiciously sweet, Russian accent.

"Oh, let me guess," France said, "you're Russia?"

"Eh?" Russia glanced over to France, "But France, you know Russia isn't a girl."

"Zdravstvuyte!" The girl greeted, walking towards France and suddenly wielded a shovel inches from his nose.

"Sacre Bleu!" France shrieked, throwing himself back on the chair from shock.

"Now," the Russian began, "I don't really care who you people are, so if you value your face, may you please tell us now why you all ended up here?"

"Russia!" The American yelled. "China, do something!" She called over to the last cloaked figure, who seems to be the smallest of the five.

"Wait, what, aru?" China raised his head up, "Did you call me, aru?"

"Bàoqiàn, America." The petite figure said in a high-pitched Chinese accent, as she shakes her head in rejection. "But I know better than to restrain that when she's excited, aru."

"Waaaaaa~" Italy wailed once again, making the girls glance over to him. "Please don't hurt big brother France! He's a good guy! Maybe a pervert most of the time, but he's a good guy!"

"France?" The French-accented girl repeated, "Guy? But—"

"Get a grip, Italy." Germany hissed, "your crying will only make our situation worse."

"Who you calling Italy?" The American-accented one asked, "Italy's not here—"

Suddenly, the door behind the five cloaked girls opened, blinding the boys with light they so much needed since they woke up.

At the doorway stood a feminine silhouette, with curly locks in a ponytail, but with a lone strand of swirl on the left side of her head. "Ciao, everyone!" She spoke in an obvious Italian accent.

"Italy!" Called the American girl, "Speak of the Devil."

"Italy?" The boys echoed, glancing over to the Italian nation, who seems to be just as confused as the others.

The girl turned on the lights, making the boys squint their eyes from the sudden brightness into the room. But the light definitely helped them in their situation.

The girl—who was called Italy—was an averagely-tall young woman. She had rich mahogany curls that were held back into a ponytail, as stated earlier. But she sported a lone strand of curl on the left side of her head—just like the Italian country himself. Her skin was a pale olive, which was expected since she was deemed to be a Latina. And her eyes were big, bright, and brown. She was wearing business clothes—as if she had just been on some sort of business engagement.

"Ve, America," the girl smiled at the leader, "Germany wants to know if you girls got anything out of the intruders yet."

"Germany?" The boys then looked over to the German country, whose brows were furrowed from being completely at a loss.

"And don't those cloaks look hot, ve?" She asked, pointing towards the girls' attires.

"Alright, fine!" The American girl threw her hands up in defeat. "Since you people keep complaining with concealing our identity with these, then let's forget this!" She angrily threw the hood off of her head.

Now with the light switched on, the nations had a better vision on the faces of their abductors, especially the supposed leader of the five.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair in slight waves, pinned away from her face by two star clips. Her face was fair, but not pale. As if she only ever went out every morning. And her eyes resembled America's: a bright marine blue.

"Woah." America breathed.

"I'm sorry, Italy." She said to the girl on the doorway as she slips off of the cloak, revealing the similar outfit with the Italian stranger. "go tell her to wait a little longer, grab some beer and watch some anime with Japan, or whatever."

"Japan." The boys repeated once more, taking a glance at an equally-confused Japanese country.

"I am very confused right now, desu." Japan muttered.

"Actually, we do have something," the British girl said.

She too had stepped out of the cloak, as well as the remaining three girls. This one had blonde twintails that ends on her calves. The fringes at the side of her face were secured by red bobby pins, it matched the color of her red glasses, and behind that were a pair of emerald eyes, similar to those of the English country who was still tied down on the chair with the others. Her eyebrows were dark, but delicately shaped and not having four additional layers on top. Freckles dusted over from her nose and out to the apples of her cheeks, complimenting her pale skin. And like the American and the Italian, she was also wearing crisp business clothes.

"It may sound as if you'd want to laugh, but these gentlemen call themselves the same names as us." The English woman told her.

"Ve?" the Italian girl tilted her head to the side, "you mean they call themselves the same countries as us?"

"We are those countries—" America corrected, but was interrupted.

"Yeah!" The blue-eyed American girl nodded, and pointed towards the country of freedom, "you call yourself America, even though America is clearly me! The heroine!"

"Nu–uh!" America rebutted, "I am the Hero of America! It's me!" He turned to England, "England, tell her!"

"I'm sorry, but," the British girl spoke, "I'm England."

"No, you're not, mademoiselle." France purred, "you're much too lovely to at least be related to this hideous piece of monster brows."

"Lovely?" The French maiden scoffed, "wait until you get to taste her most wonderfully special homemade pastries, monsieur."

The French maiden was a lovely woman with confidence and poise on her shoulders—at least that is the others' first impressions about her. Her hair was the color of chocolate, wavy and held up into an elegantly messy bun, topped with a simple crown at the front of her bun. She had smooth, fair skin that she clearly took good care of. Her eyes were a lovely lavender, exactly like France's.

"You, however, mademoiselle," France said to the French girl, "are possibly me, since we both share the same beauty."

"Unless you want to walk out of this room with a flat nose, then I advice you to kindly shut your mouth." The British girl spat at the French one.

The two girls glared at each other, the same way France and England usually do.

"Anyway," the American girl continued, "this is the last time I'm going to ask you boys this before I tell China to karate chop your heads into two: who are you?"

"I'd like to see China break his hand attempting to split my head, first, da?" Russia requested.

"I'm sorry, aru, but I'm clearly a girl!" The small Chinese girl huffed.

The Asian girl can easily be mistaken as a pre-teen, because of her baby-face, bright brown eyes, and deep auburn hair in twin buns. The overly-long sleeve of her formal Chinese-styled outfit did not show any maturity either. Not even the adorable frown on her face caused by the Russian country.

"Bàoqiàn, Russia," China told the country tied up beside him, "but I cannot seem to do what you'd like me to do, aru. Because one: my hands are tied up behind me, and two: I am not stupid enough to do that, aru!"

"That guy just said aru." The American female told the petite Chinese, "I thought only you use that exression."

"Can I hit them with my shovel now?" The Russian girl asked.

Now this girl definitely resembles the Russian country. Her long tresses were an ash blonde, and her lilac eyes were as gentle-looking as Russia's—as if they were also hiding away the sadism she clearly has, like that suspiciously sweet smile she has while she held that shovel. And like him, she was also tall, but not skinny like the average Russian citizen. Especially not on the bust region. The only thing different about her was her nose, which was still tall, but not as prominent as his.

"You girls are still wasting time. Step aside."

The girls all looked behind them the same time as the boys looked over to where the voice came from.

The Italian girl stepped out of the doorway to let in someone else, a fierce-looking, tall woman. Her hair was blonde, cut into a neat pixie cut. Her eyes were a vibrant blue the same shade as the sea, but her glare towards the boys were as icy as the peak of the Everest. Her complexion was not pale, but at the same time not tan. Her skin had a natural rosy glow, probably because she knew exactly how to have a right lifestyle. She carried an intimidating aura—like the way the German country usually has—as she walked further into the room, her heels clicking intimidatingly on the floor.

Right behind her was a shorter, more petite girl. Her features gave off a hint that she was Asian—preferably Japanese. She had black hair styled into a bob cut. Her eyes were a bright chocolate brown. Though she was not wearing a kimono, but modern business wear, just like the rest of the girls. She silently stood right next to the Italian girl.

"Germany," the American girl walked up to her, "I told you, we got it covered!"

"Really?" She spoke in an icy German accent as she raised a brow at the American, "well if you have, then can you please tell me what reason they told you as to why they came here?"

The other girl opened her mouth, but she closed it again, but with a pout this time, as she raised her hands in defeat. "Okay fine." She turned around and muttered, "freaking show-off."

"Actually, Germany," the British one stepped up to her next, "we have found out something."

She turned towards her in response.

"Yes," the British said, "these boys—" she regarded the men still tied down on separate chairs. "Have been calling themselves as us."

"For example," the American spoke up again. She pointed a finger so near towards America's nose that he pulled back. "This four-eyed dude with a moon-hair thinks he's just as heroic as me."

"Excuse me!" America interjected, "I'm actually more heroic than you because I'm the real America!"

"And well," the British girl looked over to England, "you're the one he called England, correct?"

"Yes." England nodded.

"Ve~" the Italian girl beamed as she bounced towards them, "so which one of you is Italy?"

"Ciao~"

The girls turned to look at a brightly-smiling Italy, "that's me! Italy!"

"Ve~" she hopped towards him, "so do you love pizza just as much as I do?"

"Actually," Italy said, "I like pasta more."

The girl blinked, "Oh."

The American girl scoffed, "So they weren't telling—"

"It's alright! But you tell me what happened to you when you were a kid instead?" She asked him.

"Si." He answered. "I grew up under signore Austria. Signorina Hungary took care of me and guided me until I grew up. Oh, and my first love is a boy."

The girl gasped, "Ve... That's exactly like my childhood! Except that my first love is a girl."

"My turn." America said, and turned towards the blue-eyed, blonde girl of the same nationality. "Your favorite food in the whole world, like me, is hamburger."

"Eeengk!" The girl imitated the sound of a wrong answer in a game show, "Wrong! My favorite food is hotdog!"

America's mouth were left agape, "Hotdog... Well, you are a girl, so—"

"The heck is that supposed to mean?!" She flared.

"Nothing." He quickly replied, "Let me try again: so ever since you were a kid, you've dreamed of becoming free."

She stared at him intently as he continued.

"Everybody calls your best friend an alien because he's a weird-looking dude you just found in a UFO wreckage site thingy years ago. You may be the hero, but your only sibling always thinks that they're never good enough, although they just never really tried hard enough to see what they really are. You hate being called fat—but I think that's an exception since you're a girl. Oh, and when you wanted to be free, the actual way you did so... Wasn't exactly how you wanted it to go." He finished, then asked, "Should I keep going?"

She was now staring at him with wide eyes, she swallowed, then looked away from him, "No. I believe you now."

Everyone else looked from America and the girl.

"So," the British one spoke up, "they're telling the truth."

"England, not so fast, da." The Russian girl said, "You know, I always go by the saying: trust, but verify. So why don't we make sure that all of them are telling the truth, da?"

The British smiled, "Good idea."

She then turned to England, "So, how can you say that you and I are the same country?"

England smiled, "You have very charming companions, my lady. It's a shame your allies cannot see them. If only they can see the sparkles from the flutters of the blue fairies' wings, as well as your adorable flying pink bunny. Don't you agree with me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, getting off guard. She looked over to her side where the pixies were at, looking at her with the same surprised expression. She then looked over to her flying pink bunny going over to his lap.

"One question," she looked at him again, "if you do see them, where do you think flying pink bunny is at?"

"Why, she's over here." He answered, looking down over his lap where the rose-furred rabbit with wings is looking up at him.

She then turned to the girls and stated, "I believe him."

The French maiden walked over to France and told him, "Monseur, I'd like to ask you a question for you to prove that you're also France, is that okay?"

France smiled at her and responded, "A fine idea, mademoiselle. Shoot."

"What did your first love do before..." She looked down, "I mean, what was the greatest thing your first love had done for you?"

France's smile turned solemn, and answered softly, "She fought, mademoiselle. Bravely. Risked her life against the Englishmen for her home. For her country... For me."

The maiden looked into his eyes for a moment, seeing their resemblance to hers.

She then looked to the girls, "There's history within his eyes... I believe him."

"So," the ashen-haired Russian girl went up to Russia. "What is your most favorite drink in the world?"

"Vodka, da!" He answered with a bright childlike smile.

"I believe him!" She concluded as she turned back around.

"What?" Her allies chorused.

"That's all you need, really?" The American asked her.

"Da." The Russian replied, "He seems alright to me. After all," she raised her shovel and continued, "if you even dare lie to Russia, you will regret it very much."

The male allies swallowed, except of course the carefree-looking Russian nation.

"So that means you're China, aru?" The petite little asian asked as she approached China from where he was bound up.

"Uh, shi, aru." China answered as he quickly scrutinized the girl. "And you're China too?"

"Shi." She nodded, "but if you really are China, give me two things We are first in doing?"

"The first to travel the whole world, and the first to build a steam engine." He answered easily.

"Who is your first adopted sibling?"

"Japan."

"Where did you find her?"

"Japan's actually a boy in my case, aru." He corrected, "and I found him by the bamboo."

"Okay." She nodded in confirmation, "but which sibling is the one you're irritated the most, aru?!"

China rolled his eyes with a groan before answering, "Korea."

"He real!" She concluded with astonishment.

"So that's the allies." The American girl stated, "which means you dudes," she pointed towards the remaining three boys, "are you girls." She then faced the female Axis.

"We're not quite sure yet." The German lady told her, stepping up towards the boys with her two allies with her.

"Who is your grandfather, by the way, ve?" The Italian girl asked Italy again.

"The Roman Empire, ve!" Italy answered enthusiastically.

"Etto..." The Japanese girl shifted awkwardly, "you're really Japan, ne?"

"Hai." Japan nodded. "I know it's confusing, desu. But I am."

"Just ask him anything that's about you, Japan, ve." The Italian girl told her.

The Japanese girl nodded towards her, then she faced Japan again. "So, if you really are Japan, why did you shut the rest of the world out centuries ago?"

Japan looked down meekly and answered. "I was just afraid that when the Europeans kept visiting our lands, everyone might convert into Christians and forget our own original culture and religion, desu."

The girl blinked, wide-eyed, then whispered, "You're right, desu."

The German woman looked at her ally, then her cool blue eyes landed to the blond-haired and blue-eyed man.

"So it seems you are Germany, ja?" She said, walking closer to him.

"Ja." He answered, meeting her gaze with the same iciness of his, "and you are, too?"

"Ja."

America leaned over to the American girl and whispered, "Is it just me or did it feel like it got colder."

"Either the thermostat automatically turned on," she replied, "or those two."

"So tell me," she leaned in, not seeming to be bothered by his glare, "how can you tell us that you're me, if your hands are still behind your back?"

"Actually," He responded without his eyes wavering from hers, "I've been saving the opportunity for emergency, but now that it seems to be the right time..."

Suddenly, the rope around Germany's wrists fell onto the floor and he held his hands in front.

The room suddenly fell in silence, with all countries' eyes on the two Germans in the room, with all of their mouths hanging agape.

"What?!" America cried, "Germany has superhuman strength?! What in the name of hamburgers—"

"How?" The woman demanded from Germany.

"A Germanic medieval knot technique," he answered her as he stands up, "very firm and keeps the wrist immobile, but can be unraveled by pulling the second-to-the-last loop. I assume that you were the one who tied us up when we were unconscious?"

She held his gaze for a moment, but with no expression painted on her face. No surprise, no annoyance, nothing. then, she turned to the rest of the ladies, "Girls."

the Italian female saluted, "Si, signorina Germania?"

"These men all seem to be telling the truth, as well as harmless." She stated, "You girls untie them." She turned her heel and walked out the door, "We will continue this meeting in the conference hall."

"Wait," the Italian called up, "how do you take it off again?"

Unfortunately, the door was already swung close.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And just like that, I'm back~**_

 _ **Ugh! Finally Chap 2 is done!**_

 _ **So let me now work on their meetings**_

 _ **So if you want the next chap to be published sooner, then go click that orange star and let me know your thoughts in the comments!**_

 _ **Until the update!**_

 _ **—K8**_


	4. 3: the Meeting

_**AN:**_

 _ **I just suddenly realized a mistake.**_

 _ **Remember that Spain, Romano, Canada, and Prussia are with them?**_

 _ **Well when I was working on the previous chapter, I completely forgot about them.**_

 _ **I know, I know you guys want to punch me in the face right now,**_

 _ **Because I also want to punch myself in the face.**_

 _ **And I'm sorry.**_

 _ **It's just that that one mistake is going to have major editing just for me to fix it.**_

 _ **But those three still made it into the girls' world, okay?**_

 _ **They were not lost in limbo at all.**_

 _ **Your tomatoes and yellow birdies and maples are awesomely safe.**_

 _ **They'll have an appearance on occasional chapters since they are related to the mains, (Prussia Germany; Romano Veneciano;**_

 _ **Spain Prussia France; Canada America)**_

 _ **Again, I am so sorry.**_

 _ **I promise to edit it, but in the meantime, pretend I never committed the mistake.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **Author's pre-note: out.**_

* * *

 **Nostalgia.**

That was the first thing the male countries felt the moment they stepped into the room: nostalgia.

The conference hall of the countries in this world looked exactly like the one back in their dimension—or at least how it used to look like: light gold walls paneled at the bottom with oak, decorated with gold framed paintings. The grand hue was complimented by green satin curtains for the huge floor–to–ceiling windows, three each in one wall parallel. The floor was a brown, orange, and yellow patterned linoleum, but this was only visible at the corners of the room, since the center is covered by a royal red carpet, bordered with black and gold. And at the very center of that room was the wooden oval conference table, where its center was filled with vividly colored flowers. It faced the massive screen mounted at the very front wall, where visual presentations were shown.

It really brought back memories to them.

The nine chairs surrounding the table were doubled for the boys.

"Alright!" The American male shouted as they entered through the double doors, his voice resounding throughout the huge room. "Man, it's soooooo good to be in this meeting hall again!" He looked around with the widest grin on his face. "It's been forever!"

"Actually," the male English country started, "The last time we were in a meeting hall was back in our world—" he stopped abruptly, facing the girl who was beside him. It was the girl with long blonde twintails and a red pair of spectacles—the female version of himself.

"Excuse me, love."

She turned to him and responded, "Yes?"

"If I may ask. How exactly long were we out cold?"

"Oh, forgive us, sir." She shook her head, "I do not know exactly, for we have only found all of you passed out this morning."

"How about..." He thought, then asked again, "what day is it today?"

"Wednesday."

"What?" The male America went over to the two, "but when we were back in our world, it was a Friday."

"You were passed out for that long?" The female American chimed in, "what happened to you guys?!"

"But what date is it today?" The male England asked.

The female America answered, "April twenty-four, twenty-nine–ninety-seven."

All the boys stopped and stared at her in shock.

"What?" She cocked her head, confused.

"But we left our world in year three-thousand-and-two." The male France stated, glancing over to his ally, "Angleterre, what is this?"

"Did we somehow travel back in time too, aru?" The male China asked with a raised brow.

"Everyone."

They all turned towards the female Germany, who stood in front of the conference table, while the females ones of Italy, Japan, France, Russia, and China were already seated.

And also the female Canada, who one one even notices.

"The meeting won't be starting officially, unless all of us are seated." She said.

The boys nodded, then proceeded to all sit on the left side of the table, on the vacant seats parallel to the girls.

"So!" The American girl started, "now that we're here, let's continue what we've already started!"

"Yes." The British one nodded, adjusting her red-rimmed glasses, "so, you gentlemen have already proven your identity as..." She looked over to her fellow female countries, "...us. So we now move on to the question: why—"

"Why are you guys here?!" The American girl stood up and propped her hands on the table, "What happened in your world that made you come here? Alien abduction worse than those faceless weirdos? Or maybe, you guys got sucked in a black hole and ended up in our dimension?" She rambled, her marine blue eyes sparkling with profound interest. "Are there more guy countries out there too?"

"Woah, slow down, dudette." America chuckled, amused by the girl's enthusiasm.

"Sit down, America." The female Britain commaned, in which the American followed.

"Okay," England cleared his throat, "to answer the other questions: no. There was no alien invasion nor a black hole. And if there was, then it will be impossible for us to end up here because our complete existence will be gone."

"Oh." The girl mumbled, hinting some disappointment in her tone.

"But there was a plague, da." Russia interjected, "lots of people dying from radiation and infection like that one time back in Angliya's place."

"Radiation?" The female American repeated.

"Infection?" The British girl echoed as well.

"Lots of people dying, da?" The female Russia piped up, her posture from the seat straight with attention.

"It's because of those factories who made the weapons." America explained.

"Weapons?" All of the girls repeated, looking at their male counterparts with wide eyes.

"Let me tell you dudettes the story from the very beginning." America told the girls, "Back where World War Three began..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"...And so, the countries who were left in the conference, which were us, activated the portal one by one, and here we are!" America finished.

And then there was silence.

The girls sat idly on their seats, looking at their counterparts with wide eyes and open mouths. After a moment or two, the British one spoke up, "So, to sum it all up: the World War Three had left your world destroyed with almost all forms of life being gone. So you all thought that there's no more hope in your world, so—"

"You left your world so you can survive." The German woman concluded, looking at them hotly.

"Demo," the Japanese followed, "that was your home."

"That was the place where you were born." The Italian one followed, looking at all of the boys.

"The place where you first fell in love." The French connected.

"The place where you all made history." Then the American said.

England sighed, "We know, and please believe us that it we had to make a decision that's beyond difficult."

"By the way." America interjected, "What meeting are you girls planning to talk about, anyway?"

"Oh, we wanted to talk about the growing conflicts regarding foreign affairs." His counterpart answered, "A lot of drama's going on in the UN and we wanted to narrow down the serious problems before we officially talk about it in the World Conference."

France's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously, "Mademoiselle, I highly suggest you all cancel that meeting."

America looked at his former ally and cocked his head to the side, "Why'd you suddenly tell them that—oh." He cut himself off, his eyes wide.

"What? Why?" The female America asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"April twenty-four, twenty-nine–ninety-seven." England recalled the present date, "that was when we planned to try fixing the growing problems in the UN."

"Where we ended up in a huge debate during the World conference." America continued, "and that's when everyone got to declare..."

"World War Three." Germany finished, his expression stony and serious.

The girls stared at them again, this time, with horrified expressions.

"Holy shit." America's counterpart whispered.

"That was a perfect coincidence." The English lady muttered under her breath, astonished, then she looked back at the boys. "But if you gentlemen never arrived—"

"Then we are probably making way for the war now." The French one finished, "Sacre Bleu."

"Well," France said, "at least you girls got saved by the bell, no?"

"And by bell you mean a bunch of dudes who are actually you." America followed up.

"So now we know why you boys are here," the English woman began again. "But..." She turned to look at the girls, then back to the boys, "in behalf of all of us girls present, I say that we disapprove of your decision."

"Totally." The American beside her nodded. "It was so uncool, dudes."

"What?" America furrowed his brows at his counterpart, "But—"

"You left your homes, ve." The Italian female said, shaking her head, "what about your memories? Your friends?"

"Everything you all did to make history," the American followed, "you're jut going to leave that just so you won't die?"

The boys all looked down silently, not wanting to face their counterparts.

"Also," the French spoke up "when you all decided to come to another world, have you also planned where you will be staying?"

Another silence. But this time it was not because of guilt.

It was because they were only starting to realize how stupid they actually were, thinking about making a fresh start in another world without a shelter to begin with.

"Yeaaaaah," America nervously chuckled. "That one crossed our minds completely."

"By God, we are idiots." England muttered under his breath.

"Well..." The American girl tapped her chin for a second, then looking up with her mouth wide open a finger up, "The heroine has an idea!"

All the girls looked at her.

"They can stay with us!" She exclaimed, grinning.

A high-pitched chorus of what's sounded across the room.

"Shénme?"

"Chto?"

"Quelle?"

"What?"

"Nani?"

"Was?"

"Che cosa?"

"Yeah!" The American nodded cheerfully, "I mean, it's okay, since they're us, so they can be trusted. Plus, it was pretty uncool that they chose to leave, but they're here now and the least we can do is welcome them." She smiled, "plus, they can help us in our jobs since they're countries too!"

The girls looked at the American thoughtfully. The English girl looked over to the boys, and sighed, "Well, America, for the first time in a while, you've had a good idea."

"I agree, da." Russia's counterpart nodded, "it would be nice to have an acquaintance in your house especially when you live alone."

"So you both approve?" She asked the British and the Russian.

"Yes."

"Da."

"Cool!" She beamed, "How about you, France?"

The French woman smiled, "I do not think it would hurt to have company in my house."

"China?"

"Well," she shrugged, "I do have a pretty big house, aru. So shi." She nodded.

"Japan?"

"Eh?" She blushed, "etto... I've never had a man stay in my house aside from Taiwan when he often visits. But I'll try my best, desu." She meekly smiled.

"Awesome," the American grinned. "How about you, Italy—"

"Si!" The Italian girl answered enthusiastically.

"Great!" She smiled, then finally, she looked over to the female German nation. "Germany?"

Germany's counterpart glanced over to the girls, her own allies, then to the boys, lastly to her other self. She then closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright."

The American girl stood up and pumped her fist in the air, "Yes—"

"In one condition."

The American dropped her fist down to her side and looked at the German again, "what?"

"These gentlemen can stay with the same countries as they are, but they will be going back to their world as soon as possible."

"But—"

"They must go back, America." She said, looking at the American with a piercing gaze.

She shivered, then nodded, "O-okay."

"So," America cleared his throat, "after all of his, I just can't help the fact that it's going to be really confusing when we are gonna be called with our names. Like, two Americas and you only needed one hero to call?" He smiled.

"You're right." His female equivalent told him, "so what are we supposed to do?"

"I have an idea." England suggested. "We are called by our country names, but we are baptised with human names too, right?"

"You're right, sir!" His counterpart responded, smiling, "and I agree that it is about time we use it."

So she held up her hand and said, "My name is Rose, Alice Rose Kirkland."

England smiled and shook her hand, "Your name suits you, love. I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"So, dudette," America smiled, extending a gloved hand towards the girl of the same nationality, "I'm Alfred, the Hero of the United States."

She giggled and replied, "Nice to meet you hero! I'm Amelia, the Heroine of the US. But you can call me Ally."

France took the hand of his equivalent, "Francis Bonnefoy, mademoiselle." He purred, "and you are?"

"Marianne." She answered, "Pleasure, monsieur."

"Zdravstvuyte!" Russia smiled warmly, "I am Ivan, da! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, da!" The ashen-haired girl smiled back, "And I'm Anya!"

China approached his female self and smiled brightly before bowing, "Ni hao! My name is Yao, aru!"

"Ni hao!" She smiled back and bowed as well, "my name is Chun-Yan, aru!"

The Japanese girl approached her male self and bowed, "Sakura, desu. Hajimemashite."

Japan bowed back, "Kuku, desu. Yoroshiko onegaishimasu."

"Ciao!" Italy greeted his counterpart, "my name is Feliciano!"

"Ciao~" she shook hands, "I'm Alice, ve!"

The two Germans lastly stood face-to-face. Germany was the one to extend a hand, "Ludwig."

His equivalent took his hand without breaking eye contact, "Monika."

"Okay!" The female America, who is Amelia, exclaimed. "Since pretty much everything is taken care of, I say this meeting is dismissed." She announced, "Boys,"

All of the male countries looked at the female American.

"As the heroine protagonist of this place, I'd like to say to you dudes..." She grinned widely and spread her arms out, "Welcome to our world!"

A/N:

Yaaaaay chapter 3 done!

Finally, it's been like two or more months since my last update.

Sorry.

But at least you guys can tell where this story is going now.

Are you guys disappointed that Doiko wanted the boys back as soon as possible?

Don't worry. It will take a while.

As the writer, it's so nice to see my fanfic slowly getting noticed and having such nice reviews. It helps me keep up a Prussialike awesome work!

Thank you.

So please don't forget to click that orange star, and tell me what you think!

Again, thank you.

Till the Update~

—K8


End file.
